Urd Meets The Knight Sabers
by DeMoKa
Summary: Urd is warped into the world of the Knight Sabers after a brief argument with Skuld. Oh! My Goddess crossover with Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040




Urd meets the Knight Sabers

'Ahhhhhh! Urd! What did you do to the TV!' yelled Keiichi, pointing at the destroyed telly.

'They cancelled _Tenchi Muyo_,' replied Urd, casually.

Belldandy sighed,' Skuld, dear. Could you please fix the television?'

Skuld went straight to work, glaring at Urd before she started.

'I'm sorry, Kei. Urd is always thinking about the ends and not the means,' apologised Belldandy.

Keiichi shook his head and said, 'Naw. It's ok. Skuld will fix it easy. I shouldn't have yelled.'

Urd drank some sake while she watched Skuld fix the TV.

'I'm finished. I'm such a genius! I really am!' exclaimed Skuld.

'You're so up yourself,' muttered Urd, switching onto _Slayers_.

Skuld froze, then reached into her cloak revealing a Neo-Skuld Bomb and hurled it at Urd, who cried out in surprise as she was warped into the TV. Skuld stood transfixed and raced to tell Belldandy and Keiichi.

Sylia was having a Jim Beam on ice, when Urd came hurtling out of the TV.

She gasped,' Henderson! Call the others!'

Priss, Linna and Nene ran into the room.

'What's the matter Sylia?' asked Linna.

'This woman fell out of the television!' exclaimed Sylia, pointing at the unconscious Urd.

Nene snickered, 'Seems that Sylia has had one to many drinks…'

Priss let out a snort of impatience.

'Why won't you believe me, dammit!' Sylia shouted.  
Urd awoke at the shouting, 'Hey, hey! Stop yelling will ya? Huh? Where am I?'

'Who are you?' inquired Priss.

'I'm Urd, Goddess 2nd class, limited. Who are you?' answered Urd.

Overcoming her shock Sylia replied, 'I am Sylia Stingray; she is Priss Asagiri, Linna Yamamzaki and Nene Romanova. We are the Knight Sabers,'

'You're a GODDESS? Grant me a wish! A wish! A wish!' yelled Nene, her eyes shining.

'Sorry kiddo. You didn't summon me by phone, so I can't,' apologised Urd.

Nene hung her head sadly.

'Did you come out of the TV?' asked Linna.

'Ummm… Must have… (Skuld, you are gonna get it!),' replied Urd.

Sylia looked at the others with a gleam of superiority in her eyes.

'Ok! Ok! So you WERE right! Sheesh!' exclaimed Nene.

'Umm? Do you have anything to drink? Sake perhaps?' asked Urd, throatily.

Sylia poured a glassful and handed it to her, while the others stared hard at Urd.

'Hehheh… You dress so much like Sylia!' exclaimed Nene, cheekily.

'You're right Nene,' Priss chuckled.

'Urd, you are just as showy as Sylia is!' added Linna.

Sylia and Urd both scowled at her. Urd turned to Sylia and said, 'So what exactly do you do?'

'Well, I'm the leader; I started up the Knight Sabers. To sum it up, we fight boomers. Or rather, we used to,' replied Sylia.

'...In our hardsuits!' added Nene.

'Hmmm… Can I see?' asked Urd, excitedly.

Sylia looked at the others, they nodded and modelled for the fascinated Urd.

'Oh cool! I want a hardsuit! PLEASE!' begged Urd.

The Knight Sabers talked it over with Nigel, who gave in when Sylia gave him a kiss, when Priss, Linna and Nene had left the room.

'Oh, alright, but never again, ok?' said Nigel.

'Yes, oh, ok. I promise!' replied Sylia, childishly.

Priss went up to Sylia,' Why'd you tell her who we are?'

'She's not going to stay here forever, you know. It's not like GENOM's alive any more, anyway,' replied Sylia.

Urd tried on her new suit and chuckled as she saw her self in a hardsuit. Not something she would usually be seen in.

'Hey, you don't look too bad!' exclaimed Linna, Nene nodded.

'Yeah, guess you don't,' said Priss.

'You look wonderful! You fit perfectly!' said Sylia; happily, she gave a quick peck to Nigel.

Nene and Linna snickered, but quickly stopped when Sylia glanced over at them.

Urd turned to Priss and whispered telepathically,' _I'll leave if you want me to. I can get back, somehow.'_

Priss gave a gasp of amazement.

'Huh? What's the matter Priss?' asked Linna.

'_Do you want me to leave?_' asked Urd, again.

'Course not,' murmured Priss.

Urd smiled and chuckled slightly, Linna, Sylia and Nene looked at the two, puzzled.

At that moment, Henderson came in,' I thought you young ladies would like some refreshment, Mistress Sylia.'

'Ah, thank-you Henderson,' said Sylia, taking the tray of drinks from him and placing them on the coffee table.

Sylia handed each of the girls a drink. She looked at Urd, admiring how well Urd looked in a hardsuit.

'So what are you going to do? So are you really powerful? Cause you sure look powerful! Wow! A REAL GODDESS right here with us! Gosh! Are you going to try to get back to your world, or are you staying?' asked Nene at warp speed.

Linna ruffed Nene's hair and said,' How can she answer you, when you're talking so fast?'

'Well, actually…. It's quite easy, except for the fact that I have to go through the right channel, then perhaps get back home…' started Urd.

'You can stay here for a while then, until you get an idea of how to go back,' interrupted Sylia.

'That's very generous of you, thank you!' exclaimed Urd.

Priss snorted at Urd's remark,' Generous? Sylia's tower is so huge, that she could have a 1000 people party, and still have plenty of room!'

'Whatever, Priss...' muttered Sylia, blushing.

A while after, Mackie came running into the room, 'Hey Sylia...'

He gaped at Urd and stared.

'Mackie! It isn't polite to stare! What's the matter?' asked Sylia sharply.

Mackie shook his head and snapped back into the real world,' Huh? Oh, hello... Sorry.'

'That's ok!' laughed Urd.

'Umm.. Sylia, the computer sensed a strange reaction in the tower,' said Mackie, softly.

Nene, Linna, Priss and Sylia started laughing, Mackie, very confused at what was so funny, turned to Urd with a puzzled look.

'Ahh, I think that would have to be my fault, sorry about that,' said Urd, smiling.

'Right then... Oh, ok...'muttered Mackie.

Sylia laughed,' Mackie, meet Urd.'

'Umm... Hello, Miss Urd,' mumbled Mackie, still very embarrassed.

'Hey, hey! Just call me Urd. Aren't you cute!' exclaimed Urd.

'Hey! Watch it!' growled Nene, very disgruntled.

'Heh, don't worry, Nene. I won't steal your boyfriend!' laughed Urd.

Nene blushed, Mackie gave her hug,' Umm... Yeah, so I'll see you girls later, ok?'

'Well, I guess I'd better find a way to stop annoying you guys. By the way, thanks for showing me good, no, a great time!' said Urd, smiling.

Urd looked as if she was thinking about something, something special, something she wanted.

Priss watched, muttered something to Linna and they said together,' Urd, do you want to keep your hardsuit?'

Nene looked surprised, but Sylia nodded,' Why not? Yes, Urd, take your hardsuit with you,'

Urd gaped in surprise and smiled happily,' Thank you all. I think all I have to do is create a temporary space portal, instead of trying to go back through the TV set. I'll be on my way then. Oh yeah, I suppose that you just MIGHT be able to ring me at the office. I can't tell you the number; you've got to get it by yourself, from the heart,'

And with that, she produced a purplish/bluish hole, stepped through and waved good bye. The Knight Sabers did so and she gave a sad smile and walked through. The Knight Sabers had to hold on to each other to stop from getting sucked in.

'Y'know, I guess that means life's gonna be boring again,' muttered Linna.

'Priss, what are you going to do in the holidays?' asked Nene.

Priss looked up with a blank expression,' Well, I dunno. Guess I'll go to Disneyland, Leon promised he would take me there.'

Sylia smirked as she thought of her holiday as Nene and Linna laughed at Priss.

'What! What is so funny?' demanded Priss.

'Disneyland! You! And Leon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,' they laughed.

Sylia sighed,' Heh heh. You all know MY holiday is going to be the BEST.'

'Whatever, Sylia,' everyone cried.

'What!' yelled Sylia with indignation.

Urd arrived back the shrine not too long since she had left, time seemed to have been quite different.

'Urd! Where were you?' called Belldandy's worried voice.

Keiichi spotted Urd at the doorway,' Urd! Why did Skuld say that you disappeared?'

'Oh, nothing, just a little joke. Ain't that right Skuld?' glancing over at Skuld.

'Huh? Uh, yeah. yeah. Sorry, just a joke,' muttered Skuld, blushing furiously.

'What the HECK are you wearing, Urd!' asked Keiichi, gazing at the hardsuit, wondering why it was mechanically beautiful.

'Nothing, just a little present I got,' replied Urd in a singsong voice.

Keiichi scratched his head and shrugged at Belldandy, when she asked where her elder sister had disappeared to.

'Ah…. Well, I feel that she has made new friends,' said Belldandy, smiling at Urd.

**THE END**


End file.
